


Shape of You

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Not beta'd we die like men, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, just pure smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Cassian can't stop thinking of Jyn. Luckily, she's there to help him out.





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm in love with your body_   
>  _Last night you were in my room_   
>  _And now my bedsheets smell like you_

Cassian always woke to an empty bed when Jyn stayed over. Her disciplined habits meant she was up before dawn for a run, long before the heat of the day could render such a feat unimaginable. Cassian admired her dedication, but running was never his thing. He preferred other methods of exercise, sweating it out in front of a punching bag, or a long night of making love to his girlfriend, until they were a breathless, tangled heap on the bed.

 

Cassian rustled the sheets as he turned over in the bed, struggling with the thought of getting up. He buried his face in the pillow Jyn had used, and the scent of her filled his nose. In fact, her scent lingered on the bedsheets in general, and Cassian was suddenly struck with a vision of her grinding atop him, her head thrown back, her hair whipping wildly about as she rode him. She’d insisted on being on top, and Cassian couldn’t argue, watching her lithe body slink towards him on the bed, her breasts pert and her nipples perked. She’d taken him into her mouth first, sucking him long and hard and deep, to prep him, he assumed, although he didn’t really need it. He’d gotten hard as soon as her clothes came off.

 

When she had been satisfied with her work, when he was moaning and threading his fingers into her hair, she had pulled her mouth off of him with a pop, and his cock twitched at the loss of her lips. She climbed on top of him then, straddled his waist with her knees, and she guided his wet cock into her own wetness, sucked in a breath as she sunk down onto him all the way. Cassian had breathed deeply, watching her face, watching her lips part slightly, her eyes closing as she took him in. He couldn’t resist touching her, running his hands up and down her sides, caressing the underside of her breasts with his thumb. He’d fought to maintain control as she bucked into him, her hips moving at a frenetic pace, her breath coming in gasps. With one hand he had held her hip, and with the other he thumbed her clit, and she came with a scream, her head thrown back and her fingers digging into his chest.

 

He’d sat up then, kissed her tenderly as she recovered, and then flipped her so that she was on her back. He’d taken his time worshipping her body, running his fingertips ever so lightly over the soft, pale skin. She’d moaned as he moved over her, shifted and squirmed as he traced all of her curves. He’d been intoxicated by her, by the sight of her, the sound of her, the smell of her, and he couldn’t get enough. He’d pressed his lips to her ear and whispered all the things he wanted to do to her, and she whined in anticipation. Flipping her over again onto her stomach, he’d placed a pillow under her hips, then he drove into her from behind and she cried out, arching her body and pushing herself harder onto him. He’d caressed her backside and squeezed as he pumped into her, encouraged by her moans. Her hands had scrabbled on the bed looking for purchase, grasping at the sheets as he drove into her.  _ Harder _ , she’d whispered,  _ please _ , she’d begged, and he’d grasped her hips as he pounded her hard into the bed. She was panting, swearing, encouraging him, and he came with a loud groan, his head bowed over her.

 

Cassian was startled from his reverie as the door to the bedroom opened, and Jyn stepped in.

 

“Having fun without me?” She raised an eyebrow at him, and Cassian realized he was hard, and had his hand wrapped around himself.

 

“Uh, just remembering last night,” he answered a little sheepishly, but now she was in front of him, in a tight spandex tank top and leggings, her face flushed from her run, brow moist with sweat. His cock twitched, and she noticed.

 

“Let me have a shower, and then I’ll join you.”

 

Cassian was thankful for Jyn’s quick showers, she was out and joining him in the bed before he knew it. She hadn’t bothered wrapping herself in a towel or anything, just crawled onto the bed straight from the shower, her skin still moist.

 

“So what part were you remembering?” She hovered over him, water droplets dripping from her hair onto his chest.

 

“Let me show you.” He pulled her to him, capturing her lips in his. She settled on top of him, and he could feel the sheets around him getting damp from her body but he couldn’t care less. In fact, he thought of a perfect spot on her he wanted to get wet. He flipped her onto her back and started kissing down her neck.

 

“Should we maybe have some breakfast first?” She wriggled a little as the scruff of Cassian’s beard tickled her neck.

 

“Breakfast isn’t exactly what I want to eat right now,” he responded, voice low, as his lips continued their trail down her chest, between her breasts, over her stomach. Jyn inhaled sharply when his face hovered over her center, his breath hot on her skin. He looked up at her, so open in front of him, her eyes wide and her chest heaving in anticipation. Keeping his eyes on hers, he pressed his tongue against her, tasting her wetness, lapping it up.

 

Jyn bucked up into him, stifling a cry with her fist, and he gripped her thighs, holding her down as he licked and worked his tongue inside her. He teased with light flicks, then deeper and harder licks, his tongue working furiously as she writhed and whimpered and moaned.

 

“Cassian,” she breathed, and the way she said his name, breathless and desperate, made his cock twitch. He knew he was painfully hard, but he couldn’t stop pleasuring her, her body falling apart beneath him. He latched onto the swollen bud of her clit and she screamed, unable to hold it in, her entire body arching off the bed. Her hands fisted into his hair as he sucked, her thighs trembling as she came hard. He finally let up, taking his mouth off her, lips and chin slick with her wetness. She was still shaking a little as he helped her lie back on the bed, stroking and kissing the skin of her shoulder.

 

“What the fuck, Cassian,” she breathed, smiling languidly as he tickled her neck with the scruff of his beard. 

 

“Sorry, I got carried away,” he admitted a little guiltily, but the blissful look on her face didn’t make him feel too bad. He continued kissing her, unable to keep his lips off of her for too long. His hardness brushed across her thigh, and she instinctively wrapped a leg around him.

 

“You still want to?” he asked, pulling back to look into her eyes. She smiled, a contented, sated smile, and nodded. Without hesitating he took a hold of his cock and teased it at her entrance, before he slid it in. She was so wet that he slipped in easily and still so aroused that she moaned loudly, the feeling almost overwhelming her as her body bowed off the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her flushed body to his, as he moved inside her. He could feel his orgasm coming on, after a long morning spent reliving the night before, he knew he wouldn’t last long. He buried his face into her neck as he came, his body shuddering against hers, her breath fast and hot in his ear. She’d dug her fingernails into his back, something he vaguely registered, but the only thing he could feel in that moment was her body, limp and warm and sweaty against him.

 

They lay together afterwards in a tangle of limbs, Cassian sliding his hand over Jyn’s body, memorizing her curves, as she lay humming happily under his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Ed Sheeran guys


End file.
